


this train will take you far away.

by reiicharu



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cute things, I use really bad lines from movies, M/M, Trains, they're really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiicharu/pseuds/reiicharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba decides to be in love with Jun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this train will take you far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted sometime I can't actually remember. I wrote this fic solely based on my fondness for trains and rain in Tokyo. I think I originally posted it under some other title, but I decided to change it. Why am I like this orz

 

 

Aiba’s declaration is very Aiba, “I’ve decided to be in love with you,” like he’s decided to wear sunshine yellow t-shirts on air even though wardrobe has told him that it’s just not his colour scheme. “I’ve decided that it’ll be like this, that I shall be in love with you,” he tells Jun, sort of serious but with this beautiful smile that Jun can only remind speechless for a little bit. “Jun?”

 

“Uh,” is his eloquent responds, and then: “Why?”

 

“I thought it was obvious.”

 

No, it’s not. Obvious is how much Aiba cares, for ARASHI and for everyone and for animals, obvious is how Ohno has spent two days fishing and forgetting to sleep, obvious is how Sho has no physical coordination in everything but soccer. This is not obvious at all.

 

Jun shakes his head and Aiba’s brows immediately furrow, confused.

 

“MatsuJun isn’t very good as this,” Aiba mutters. “But I’m still in love with you anyways.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

And so starts Aiba sometimes buying him coffee and Aiba’s smiles immediately brightening whenever Jun walks into the room. They’re in the same room a lot and Nino remarks that Aiba’s smile could probably power a third world country, “What are you on, and can I have some?”

 

They all discuss dances and songs and how Sho has been banned from umbrellas, but they don’t discuss Aiba and his smiles and Jun and his stares.

 

Because Jun cannot help but stare at Aiba, wonder how someone like Aiba can love someone like him.

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re MatsuJun, everyone loves you,” Nino points out, shoving a coin into the vending machine, “Give me a hundred yen, will you?”

 

“Nino,” Jun replies impatiently, “I’m asking for your input, not to be your drinks sponsor.”

 

“My input is worth a hundred yen, now cough up or remain aimlessly lost in your thoughts.”

 

Jun obediently hands over one hundred yen.

 

“It’s Aiba,” is Nino’s oh so valuable input, “You don’t need to know why he’s in love with you. I’d want him to be in love with me too.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jun doesn’t ask Aiba about it, because it’s just not what you do. You never ask the person who’s in love with you why they love you. That just defies all sense of logic whatsoever, so Jun instead asks if Aiba wants some tea, “Or coffee. To repay the coffee you buy me,” the coffee you buy me in the mornings or after rehearsals or just when I’m having a quiet moment and you want me to look up, to smile and thank you.

 

“You don’t need to repay me,” Aiba says simply, “But I’ll accept your tea, MatsuJun.”

 

So Jun and Aiba take the train home in the dead of the night, the last train home where it’s a lot of really tired salarymen who don’t care about the two idols standing on the platform with two hundred yen bottles of tea and Jun’s purple hoodie and his rhinestone bedazzled t-shirt.

 

He stands next to Aiba who hums to himself, to the tune playing on his iPod and Jun looks. Doesn’t ask.

 

Aiba is restless, constant high tension and Aiba looks at the train times, fidgets.

 

“We’re waiting for a train,” Jun says suddenly.

 

Aiba pulls out one earphone, offers it to Jun.

 

“No, I mean it.”

 

“I’m not quite sure what you’re saying.”

 

“It’s just,” Jun tries to explain, “We’re waiting for a train. A train that will take us far away.”

 

 

  

 

 

Those words sound familiar, “Do they mean anything,” because your words are something confusing, not like how I’m just in love with you, “What are you trying to say, MatsuJun?”

 

 

  

 

 

For a long time, Jun was trying to get himself used to the idea of loving ARASHI and waiting for someone who he’ll meet and be happy for forevermore. And that’ll be the end of his story, his happy ending. Jun used to think that life is meant to be how the story’s written, that everything’s been laid out for him. He wants to love ARASHI, wants to love someone.

 

When he dances, this is during a rehearsal so that means all of them are dancing, he suddenly stops and so does the music.

 

“You’re tired,” Ohno says gently. “You’ve been thinking too much,” because only Ohno can make it seem honest, that all this thinking and wondering has worn him out, “You should just take a moment, Jun.”

 

Afterwards, Aiba doesn’t bring him coffee and instead, Aiba touches the side of Jun’s face with the back of his hand. One gentle touch and a soft smile, “Are you alright? Has it made you light headed?”

 

Is this love, is this what you’re trying to make it become, that you and I are in this drama where you love me and you’ll chase me to the ends of the earth, “I think I don’t want to wait for the train.”

 

“We can drive home then.”

 

“That’s not what I’m trying to say,” Jun protests.

 

 

  

 

“Can you stop calling me MatsuJun? Jun is just fine.” And then suddenly, “I’ve decided I’ll call you Aibacchi.”

 

And that makes Aiba laugh, smile and Jun feels his heart racing.

 

 

  

 

 

Sho actually smacks him over the head with an umbrella, “You’re an idiot,” he lectures as though he’s talking about the economy, as though Jun doesn’t know anything about the current state of world affairs, as though Sho should be all high and mighty and all-knowing even though no one dares to talk about Sho’s most recent dating experience that ended up with him in a dress. Still, “You’re an idiot.”

 

“I’m not an idiot, I’m just trying to understand it,” Jun protests, and flails and tries to avoid Sho’s umbrella.

 

“Stop trying to understand.”

 

“Then what, just go with it.”

 

“Pretty much, yeah.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, it’s not like he’s asking you for your firstborn. It’s not a drama where one of you has a terminal illness. It’s just how it is. You can’t keep waiting for the happy ending that everyone expects you to have. Sometimes you need to just let life knock you off your feet, and just go with it.”

 

Jun can’t help but smile at that, “See, this is why you’re the one with the degree from Keio.”

 

 

  

  

 

Aiba and Jun wait for a train, and this time Jun can count the number of people on the platform. Five salarymen and just him and Aiba. He slowly, carefully leans his head onto Aiba’s shoulder and waits for the train that will take them to a place faraway.

 

“Okay,” he says.

 

“Okay?” Aiba echoes.

 

“I’ve decided I’ll be in love with you too.”

 


End file.
